Trying for Wolfram
by Fatin Adolfina
Summary: A story I made with my older sister! When Wolfram faces a dilemma, Yuuri will do anything he can to help. Rated T for a few bad words. Summary may be revised at a later time.


**Here it is!**

 **The lovely little story that I made with my adorable, shy older sister.**

 **Quick Note: IT'S UNEDITED!**

 **Normally, I had planned to edit it, but I can't edit to save my life. Plus, I like it. My sister did the majority of the work. I've never seen her so into something, so I know that she loves this story! What kind of sister would I be if I ruined her work by poorly editing it?**

 **She could have made her own account and put this story up, but she said that she had a bad experience and would rather not go through that again. And since I love my sister so much, I'm putting it on my account so that the world can see what a beautiful job she did!**

 **A few other things before we get started:**

 **This story is rated T because of a few bad words.**

 **Obviously since this is fanfiction, some of the things here are inaccurate. For example, the garden is like a maze. Honestly, that's something I did.**

 **William shall remain last nameless. Could never figure out a last name for him, but he's a noble, so you guy's can make your own last name for him if you want! He will be named William von _! Fill in the blank yourselves.**

 **This was originally suppose to be a one-shot, but my sister left it so there is a possibility of a sequel. Maybe. Hopefully...**

 **Thanks in advance for reading this story!**

 **We hope you like it, so let's get on with the reading!**

* * *

It was nighttime and everyone was preparing to going to bed. Yuuri had already taken his bath and was heading to his room. He was looking forward to going to sleep tonight. Wolfram had agreed to sleep in a different room and allow Yuuri to sleep alone. Yuuri could almost sing from the happiness. Finally, Yuuri would receive the freedom of having his own bed again. He never expected Wolfram to actually say yes. He was fully prepared for Wolfram's wrath when he did ask. Today must be his lucky day!

"… Besides, I'm worried about Wolfram."

Yuuri stopped in his tracks at the sound of his godfather's voice. Conrad's worried about Wolfram? This is nothing new, Wolfram worries everyone. Yuuri was about to continue walking when he heard Yozak laughing.

"Just because Wolfram sleeps in his own bed doesn't mean the world as we know it is ending."

Yozak and Conrad were talking about that? Yuuri almost laughed, that was nothing to worry about at all. If anything, he was ready to jump for joy. But still, he hid behind a pillar. Spying on Conrad and Yozak always gave him good information.

"Yozak, I'm serious. Wolfram is not acting like himself."

Yozak shook his head with a smile," Relax Captain, I'm sure he's just a bit upset."

Conrad frowned at his friend's lack of concern, "He's never been that quiet when he's upset."

"Well, maybe he's trying to act more like Gwendal."

Conrad sighed, but a smile threatened to break across his face.

"Did I finally get a smile out of you Captain?" Yozak teased.

Yuuri heard the sound of skin hitting skin followed by Yozak yelping. He guessed Conrad finally hit him. Yuuri covered his mouth so the two of them couldn't hear him laughing.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" Yozak cried.

Conrad ignored Yozak's whining, "I need you to help me with Wolfram. I've never seen him look so pathetic."

"Just because he wants to mope in the garden this late at night doesn't mean anything is seriously wrong with him. Whatever it is, it's most likely His Majesty's fault." Yozak grumbled.

Yuuri's laughter died at Yozak's words, he didn't do anything. At least, he didn't think he did.

Yozak sighed, "Tell you what, I'm feeling generous tonight. How about you buy me a few drinks and I'll seriously listen to your Wolfram problem."

"I don't have much choice do I?" Conrad asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Nope, you're all mine tonight!" Yozak laughed as he started dragging Conrad away.

Yuuri came out from behind the pillar and thought about what he just heard. Wolfram was upset, but he didn't get why. Wolfram wouldn't be upset over something as small as sharing a bed, would he? No, it didn't seem like him at all. Plus, he would be more vocal and physical with his anger. Conrad wouldn't be worried about him either. Maybe something happened to him. Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was very quiet at dinner. If Wolfram's behavior is as bad as Conrad made him out to be, then it must be something serious.

He almost didn't want to know.

He almost continued on his way to his room to go to his now free bed and enjoy a goodnight's sleep. Yuuri was sure that his massive bed would feel like heaven now that he didn't have anyone trying to kick him out of it. There would be no one to take the covers from him so he would stay warm the whole night. No one would call him a wimp and conjure up fireballs in their sleep and nearly kill him. Yes, his bed sounded blissful indeed.

The thought of a sad Wolfram would have ruined any goodnight's sleep he would have had.

That's the reason Yuuri walked to the garden to find him. Once he made sure that Wolfram was okay, he would go to bed. It shouldn't take long to find him either, since his blond hair would stick out anywhere. His bare feet were freezing on the cold ground, but he wanted to hurry up and find Wolfram. He would make Wolfram warm up his feet as punishment for making him worry. He would do that if he ever got the courage to command the fiery blond like that.

Thinking of Wolfram chasing him around the castle screaming about a wimpy king commanding such wimpy things almost made Yuuri laugh. Only Wolfram would be so drastic, but that was what made Wolfram unique. If Wolfram became as serious and boring as Gwendal, Yuuri didn't know what he would do. Having two of Gwendal was a nightmare, so he was also doing the world a favor by cheering Wolfram up.

As Yuuri continued to think of why going to Wolfram was a good idea, he heard the sound of crying. It wasn't loud so he almost didn't hear it. It sounded muffled too, like the person crying was silencing themselves. He rushed to where he heard the sound as quietly as possible. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to scare the person away. Even though he was getting closer, the person was getting quieter. It was getting harder to find them in this maze like garden. He was almost running when he heard a faint whimper.

As he turned the corner, he found Wolfram.

Wolfram was sitting on a bench, clutching a piece of paper in his hands. He hung his head low and his body shook. Yuuri could barely see Wolfram's eyes closed and tears streaming down his cheeks. If he strained his ears, Yuuri could hear Wolfram's breath hitch while holding back a sob. His blond hair was ruffled and his blue uniform was slightly wrinkled, but such unimportant minor details like that scared him.

This wasn't the Wolfram he knew.

Yuuri took a step forward and snapped a small twig under his foot, alerting Wolfram of his presence. They both froze and everything around them fell silent. Yuuri held his breath, waiting for Wolfram to explode, deny that he was crying, anything. Wolfram remained silent and still as a statue. Time moved slowly, neither knowing what to do in this situation. Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. After minutes passed by and still no words were said, Wolfram slowly raised his head and looked at Yuuri. It took everything within Yuuri's being not to back away from shock.

Wolfram's eyes have never looked so dead before.

Yuuri took a deep breath and rushed over to Wolfram's side. Seeing Wolfram like this hurt Yuuri. If he did this to him, then he would apologize and take his beatings. At this point, he would do anything to make Wolfram happy again. Yuuri sat down next to Wolfram on the bench and grabbed his hands, ignoring the paper still tightly clutched in them. All the while, Wolfram still followed his movements with his dead looking eyes.

"Wolfram, tell me what's wrong. If it's something that I did, then hit me. Scream at me if you want. You can even throw fireballs at me and chase me around and call me a wimp if it makes you feel better. Just tell me what I can do to make you happy again. I can't stand to see you like this!"

Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hands to express his frustration and anguish at his friend's sorrow, but Wolfram reacted very little. He might as well not have reacted at all. Yuuri felt a coldness envelope his body, but he was unsure of whether he got it from the night air or from Wolfram's unresponsiveness. A shiver raked his body, and Wolfram finally blinked.

Wolfram looked back at the paper clenched in his hands and Yuuri followed his gaze, getting the hint and quickly letting go of his hands. He muttered a small apology as Wolfram straightened out the paper in his hands and handed it to Yuuri. As Yuuri took the paper, Wolfram's dead expression turned into one of acceptance. It seems Wolfram got over what was bugging him. Tension left Yuuri's body and he allowed himself to relax a little.

He looked down at the wrinkled piece of paper in his hands and found that he could not read the elegantly written letter. Despite spending so much time here, he still has yet to fully understand how to read the language. He might have learned if he didn't run from Gunter's teaching all the time, but that wasn't important right now.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with an embarrassed smile and handed the paper back to Wolfram. Wolfram took the letter back and stared at Yuuri. His eyes were less dead looking, but Yuuri still couldn't look Wolfram in the eye. The air quickly became awkward as Wolfram continued to stare at Yuuri. Irritation was slowly starting to bring emotion back into Wolfram. Although Yuuri was happy with this change, he still feared Wolfram's wrath.

"Well?" Wolfram finally broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity.

"Well what?" Yuuri cautiously responded back, not wanting to upset Wolfram.

His caution was in vain, as a spark of anger flashed across Wolfram's features.

"What do you think I should do?"

Yuuri was confused, what did he think Wolfram should do about what? Frankly, he wanted to go to bed, but he wanted to make sure that Wolfram was okay first. He was about to say just that when he notice Wolfram gesturing towards the letter.

"Oh, the letter, I couldn't read it." Yuuri scratched his cheek in embarrassment as he admitted his failure.

Wolfram blinked and shook his head in either amusement or disappointment; it was hard to tell with him.

Wolfram straightened the letter more and began reading:

 _Dear Wolfram,_

 _My name is William and I am to be your soon-to-be fiancé –_

"Wait a minute, what?" Yuuri interrupted him and snatched the paper out of his hands, only to once again realize that he can't read it.

Wolfram took the paper back and continued:

 _No, this is not a joke, pompous statement or insane love crazed fantasy by one of your many, many admires—_

Yuuri opens his mouth to say something, but refrains when Wolfram gives him a look.

 _Actually, I have little to no idea who you are or why you are so important other than being the king's current fiancé._

Yuuri wince at the bite in Wolfram's tone as he read that sentence. That must have been a hit to Wolfram's pride. Wisely, Yuuri chose to stay silent.

 _I am sending you this letter because I have no interest in you. This arranged marriage was set up by your father before he died. My family has chosen now to uphold your father's agreement because you're close to the position of power. They believe that even if you lose your power, your close ties to the noble families would make you very influential—_

"This guy can't be serious!" Yuuri was outraged; Wolfram was not some pawn to be used like this!

"May I continue?" Wolfram's voice was starting to become lifeless again.

Yuuri was worried if he should let Wolfram continue. He could probably get someone else to read this for him, but this was Wolfram's business and he had no right to show it to someone else.

Wolfram went on without Yuuri saying a thing.

 _Again, I have no interest in you or your influence. I don't want power, and being with you would give me too much of it. So rejoice, for I am not plotting to take you away from your precious king. However, this choice is not mine or yours to make. My family is pushing for our marriage because of your waning, almost non-existent relationship with the king—_

"Wolfram, what does he mean by that?"

Wolfram ignored Yuuri.

 _Your mother prevented our marriage when you came of age because of her belief in 'free love'. As the queen at the time, my family could not refuse her. However, with her title as queen gone, the only thing stopping this was your relationship with the king. Unfortunately, you cannot claim to have one when the king himself refuses to acknowledge you as a fiancé._

Wolfram's hands tightly gripped the letter and the smell of burning paper drifted through the air.

 _You might want to try being the king's whore instead. You'll get all the benefits you already have including sex. Doesn't that sound_ _ **better?**_

Wolfram's voice broke as his anger reached the breaking point and the letter incinerated in his hands. As the ashes flew out of Wolfram's hands, Yuuri was trying to prevent his own anger from surfacing. He didn't know this man or his family, but he hated them. To use and berate Wolfram like this was unforgivable. To make Wolfram cry like that is inexcusable. Yuuri wanted to find these people and punish them for daring to –

Yuuri was brought out of his rage inducing thoughts by the extreme warmth of Wolfram's hand on his.

"Calm down, Yuuri. This isn't something to be getting upset about." Wolfram's voice was relaxed, almost soothing.

Yuuri wanted to argue. Wolfram should be even angrier than he was, but Yuuri knew that he needed to calm down. If Wolfram wasn't freaking out then that must mean that there was a way to get out of this thing. Yuuri took deep breaths and relaxed his body, his rational thoughts slowly coming back to him. One thought in particular made him laugh, which caused Wolfram to look at him strangely.

"You know, I wonder what everyone would do if we both lost ourselves to anger. You would go on a mad rampage and I would probably want to kill everyone in the name of justice. How much damage do you think we would cause?"

Wolfram actually looked like he was considering this situation seriously, before he laughed. He laughed and laughed until his face turned red. He laughed to the point he couldn't breathe and fell off the bench, still laughing on the ground. Yuuri didn't think he was that funny, but he made Wolfram laugh, and that's all that matters to him.

When Wolfram calmed down, he got up from the ground and dusted his clothes off. There was still a smile on his face and his eyes were full of energy. It was like he found his purpose in life again. Yuuri got up from the bench, proud of himself for fixing Wolfram at last. He was about to suggest that they go back inside before Wolfram spoke.

"I'm going to marry him."

Any happy feeling Yuuri had was gone and shock replaced it.

"What did you say?" Maybe Yuuri misheard him.

Wolfram turned to Yuuri with a smile, "I said I'm going to marry him."

So much for mishearing him, Yuuri thought.

"But why? Why would you marry that-that guy?" Yuuri was trying to rationalize Wolfram's stupid decision.

"I have to marry him. I have to honor my father agreement. Besides, I have no way of getting out of this." Wolfram's smile stayed in place, Yuuri started to wonder if it was real.

"There has to be a way! I can't let you marry that guy. I would rather—"

"What would you do that I couldn't do myself?" Wolfram interrupted Yuuri.

Yuuri couldn't answer, because there wasn't an answer. Wolfram gave a small laugh as if he expected this. Yuuri started to understand his uselessness in this situation.

Wolfram smile didn't seem to leave his face as he asked, "Yuuri, what are we to you?"

"What do you mean by that? We're friends, aren't we?" Yuuri answered without hesitation.

Wolfram's smile almost turned sad, "If that's what you believe, then I have to marry him."

Yuuri shook his head, "No, you don't. You wouldn't be acting this way if you did. C'mon Wolfram, there must be something you're not telling me."

Wolfram stopped smiling, "The agreement is void if I am already in a relationship or if I'm dead. There's no other way."

Yuuri didn't like either of those options, but if he wanted to protect Wolfram, than he would pick the lesser of two evils.

"Then just go out with someone else! I mean a lot of people like you so they wouldn't be against it. You're the most beautiful guy I know!"

Wolfram shook his head, "What idiot would get in a relationship with the king's fiancé?"

"If they liked you enough, they would! I've read stories of princesses running away from her betrothed with her one true love."

"Even if I would be stupid enough to betray you like that, the noble families would demand for my head."

Yuuri was starting to lose hope, "Is there really no way for that to work?"

Wolfram shook his head, "The only one I'm allowed to be with is you."

Yuuri felt a little hope again. "Then… all we have to do is pretend to—"

"No."

"What's wrong? It would only be for a little while until we can get this thing void. Shouldn't it work?"

"No."

"But why can't it?"

"I would never fake something like that in such a serious matter."

Yuuri almost sighed in frustration, Wolfram wasn't being helpful, and he refused to kill Wolfram.

"Is there anything we could do?" Yuuri was getting desperate.

Wolfram stayed silent, alternating between looking somewhere else and muttering to himself. He had an idea that he didn't want to tell Yuuri.

"What it is?"

Wolfram remained speechless, and Yuuri moaned in frustration.

"Please Wolfram; I'm willing to try anything right about now!"

Wolfram froze, "Anything?"

Yuuri nodded, and Wolfram pulled him in close.

"Are you sure?" Wolfram whispered in his ear.

Yuuri felt a shutter run down his spine and he pushed himself away from Wolfram, covering his violated ear.

"I thought you said you were against pretending!"

"I am, however, if we're not pretending then that's a different matter."

Yuuri's brain shut down on him, Wolfram had completely lost him.

It must have read on his face, because Wolfram sighed, "Yuuri, you may be a wimp, but you're not an idiot. You know how I feel about you."

Yuuri looked away; he didn't want to hear this.

"For some reason, you have this notion in your head that our relationship is wrong because we're both guys. So I'm asking you this, if either one of us was a girl, would you be so opposed to us being more than friends?"

Yuuri didn't respond to Wolfram, he didn't have to. They both knew the answer. Wolfram would be beautiful as a girl, and any girl would love to be with Wolfram, even if the girl in question was Yuuri.

"Yuuri, I know what I'm asking for is a lot, but I need this. I can't continue to have these feelings and not having them acknowledged. It's painful to be around you and watch you smile and laugh at everyone more than me. I am your fiancé, and yet you won't even look at me in such a way. I can't stay here Yuuri. If I marry him, at least I'll have a chance to get rid of my feelings for you. With you, I have nothing because you won't even try!"

Strangely enough, this reminded him of one of his mother's many sayings.

" _You know Yuu-chan, some vegetables may taste gross, but how would you know if you don't try? If you don't try your vegetables, then you won't know if you like them. And then you'll hurt their feelings and they'll run away to a foreign land where you'll never see them again. Then they'll get married and have lots of kids while you will forever regret never eating those vegetables."_

Wolfram would never forgive him for comparing him to a vegetable, but the situation is the same right? As Wolfram took deep breaths to recover from his small rant, Yuuri summoned his courage and held Wolfram's hand. Wolfram stopped breathing and looked between their linked hands and Yuuri's blushing face.

"I've never done this before, and I would never do this with another guy! But for you Wolfram, I'll try okay? Just don't expect much from me, and don't go overboard—"

Yuuri was stopped by Wolfram squeezing the life out of him in the form of a hug. After a few breathless moments, Wolfram gave Yuuri a little breathing room, but didn't let him go.

"Are you sure Yuuri?" Wolfram pleading eyes stared into Yuuri's nervous ones.

Yuuri nodded and Wolfram truly smiled with happiness. This time Yuuri believed it to be genuine.

"Kiss me."

That simple phrase is how Yuuri became a bumbling mess of excuses. Wolfram took a brief moment to roll his eyes before pushing Yuuri's face close to his, successfully shutting him up. Yuuri could hear nothing but his heart beat pounding in his ears. All of his other senses revolved around Wolfram, and he's never been this scared before.

"Are you sure?" Wolfram would have smirked at Yuuri's nervousness if he wasn't a bundle of nerves himself.

Yuuri felt his cheeks burn and mumbled, "Just close your eyes already."

Wolfram complied, trying not to show how out of control his emotions were. One of them had to remain calm, and it sure wasn't Yuuri. Wolfram felt shaking hands heavily land on his shoulders. Since they were almost the same height, neither of them had to stand on their toes to kiss the other. Still, Wolfram didn't dare open his eyes for fear that he would chicken out if he saw how close Yuuri was getting to him.

Yuuri was still going through the numerous excuses in his head on why this was a bad idea. This was Wolfram they were talking about. Not only was he a boy, but he was a very close friend. He considered Wolfram to be a part of his family. Greta called him father and he's the brother of his godfather. They may as well be related. This was almost worse than kissing Murata.

But at the same time, there were a few reasons why this was a good idea. Doing this would make Wolfram happy. And by doing this, he would finally have proof that he didn't like guys. Surely the kiss would disgust him and reaffirm his belief that he and Wolfram could be nothing more than friends. Maybe Wolfram would hate it too and finally end this engagement. As long as Wolfram didn't try to run off with that William guy, that was fine with him. It was really sad that all of this was just wishful thinking. But he promised Wolfram that he would try, so this was for Wolfram.

Yuuri drew in closer to Wolfram's lips, making sure that he wouldn't bump into anything and make the kiss more awkward. His breathing was becoming slightly erratic, and he was sure that Wolfram could hear his pounding heartbeat, but he didn't stop. He took this opportunity to really look at Wolfram. He always thought he looked beautiful, but up this close, he looked like an angel. He could stare at him forever like this. He almost forgot about the kiss entirely until Wolfram closed the gap between them and their lips connected in a brief kiss.

It may have lasted a few seconds, but it ended too fast for Yuuri.

Wolfram's lips were softer than he thought they would be. They weren't plump like a girl's, and his lips didn't have any shiny flavored lip gloss on them. Yet as Yuuri licked his lips, he could taste cherries. He remembers that they had a strawberry cake with Greta this afternoon, so where did the cherries come from? As Yuuri pondered this, Wolfram stepped away from him with a blush. A strong gush of wind came over them and Yuuri immediately covered himself, missing the warmth Wolfram's body provided.

Upon noticing Yuuri's state and dress, Wolfram got angry.

"Why is it that you're outside at this time at night in your pajamas?"

Yuuri nervously laughed, still shivering in the cold air.

"Actually, don't say anything. I don't want to hear your idiotic excuses for being a wimp."

"I-I'm not a w-w-wimp!" Yuuri struggled to talk through his chattering teeth.

Wolfram dragged Yuuri back inside the castle and immediately took him to the bath. Yuuri protested at being dragged around, but he was out of the cold so he couldn't complain much. Wolfram pushed Yuuri into the room and turned around, preparing to leave.

"W-Wait Wolf, where are you going?" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's arm and stopped him from going.

Wolfram continued to face away from Yuuri so he wouldn't see the blush covering his face.

"You've been in the cold too long, so you need to take another bath to warm up. I had assumed you wouldn't want me here to see you undress."

This time Yuuri blushed. As right as he was, Wolfram was strangely being understanding. It was unlike him.

"I thought y-you would offer to wash my b-back or something." Yuuri mumbled.

Wolfram chuckled, "Not this time Yuuri. Maybe I'll do it if you ask me nicely."

Yuuri let go of Wolfram's arm and shook his head in denial. Wolfram used this as a chance to get away. He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Unknowingly to the other, they both took a deep sigh to relax their fried nerves. Wolfram went to go get Yuuri a change of clothes while Yuuri prepared for another bath.

* * *

As Wolfram walked down the halls of the castle, his cheeks blushed as he thought of the kiss he just had with Yuuri.

The only thing he could think of to describe it is 'Wow'.

He was shocked that Yuuri actually went through with it. Well, technically he kissed Yuuri, but an inch more and Yuuri would have kissed him. The thought itself was amazing! Yuuri, the wimpy king who is loved by all, kissed him. Wolfram wanted to drop to his knees and praise the Great One for this. He just might, given the fact that his knees are still wobbly from the kiss. He couldn't contain his happiness, he wanted to sing and dance and wake everyone up to tell them the great news. Yuuri kissed Wolfram!

Of course, remembering the reason why Yuuri kissed Wolfram dampened his mood.

He was kissed because of William, Wolfram's soon-to-be fiancé.

When Wolfram first read the letter, he knew that he would have to go to Yuuri about it. A man was claiming to be his fiancé, when he was the king's fiancé. If nothing else, it could start a war. Wolfram would never forgive himself if he started a war that Yuuri hated so much. As Wolfram continued to read through the letter, his worries were put to rest.

He didn't even want Wolfram.

Wolfram would have laughed if he didn't know what was in store for him if he did have to marry the asshole. Wolfram would be humiliated every day, cheated on every night, ridiculed every second and most likely abused everywhere. There would be nothing he could do because the only people who could break the arranged engagement would be the parents who made the agreement. Since Wolfram's father is dead, William's parents hold control of the agreement. If they were as power hungry as William described them to be in his letter, then Wolfram was doomed. If his mother was here, then she might have some say in the situation, but she was gone for who knows how long.

His last hope would have been Yuuri if not for one thing .He hadn't been completely honest with Yuuri when he said a relationship could save him. If William's parents deem his relationship with Yuuri to be less important than his potential relationship with William, they could still demand for Wolfram and William to marry. Since Yuuri hasn't acknowledged their relationship as anything, the parents have every right to make Wolfram marry William. Even if Wolfram and Yuuri started caring about each other now, the parents could just claim that they were faking it just to get out of the agreement. In truth, Yuuri couldn't do anything.

Wolfram's only hope was William.

At the end of the letter, past all the written abuse and ridicule, William offered a solution.

 _I also have someone that I wish not to lose. So here's what I suggest you do. Get the king to like you. I don't mean just friendly like, I want you to get him to tolerate your presence. Make him want to be with you. The king seems like the type of man that will fight for what he wants. At this moment I doubt he would fight for you. Your job is to change that. You have one month before my parents come to claim you. If you succeed in your part, then I'll do my part in breaking this agreement. Trust me when I say that I am your only hope._

 _Don't fail._

William made his blood boil, but if he could get them both out of this, then he would do what he demands. Part of him feels like he is manipulating Yuuri, but is it manipulation if he wants to do this too? Should William fail, Wolfram would be taken away from everything and everyone he knows. Before he leaves, he wants to know if a relationship with him and Yuuri would have worked. If not, then he would be happy that he tried. If it did work out, then he would fight to stay by Yuuri's side.

It is a strange feeling that both he and William want the same thing.

With a shudder running down his spine, Wolfram continued to Yuuri's room to get a change of clothes.

At least he got one kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuuri, he's soaking in the bath still thinking about the kiss.

He couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

On one hand, it was nice. It was just a prolonged peck, but it left him with a pleasant feeling. His entire body warmed in an instant and his heart fluttered a bit, but he blamed that on embarrassment. He didn't mess anything up or bump something, so it must have been a good kiss. And the nice taste of cherries was a nice bonus.

On the other hand, it was so weird. He just kissed a guy! Granted, the guy kissed him, but still. He didn't take charge of the kiss, so Yuuri felt like he was put into the girl position. He didn't do anything either, so Wolfram might not have enjoyed it. Maybe it was boring to Wolfram and that's why he ended it so quickly. What if Wolfram is acting this sensible because he hated the kiss and wanted to distance himself from Yuuri? So many different thoughts were going through his head, but he was sure on a few things.

He liked being kissed.

He was curious.

He wanted to try again.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **How was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Want more? Never again?**

 **Tell us in a review please!**

 **The reviews are mainly for my lovely sister, so please tell her what you think of her story.**

 **Please remember, bullying isn't constructive criticism isn't bullying. That means, speak the truth, but don't do it to be mean please.**

 **Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
